Forget me not
by Geminifan2
Summary: A old lady is on her death bed, but before she dies an old friend comes to see her.


She wished that her end would be a fast one. Everything hurt, she had never felt this pain before. She lay in a hospital bed looking nothing like the woman she once was. Now pale and sickly she watched as the nurses walked by to check on the screens that surrounded her. She didn't talk to them knowing that they would not talk back. She wanted so badly to sit up and no one would let her, telling her that she could not. She felt pain shoot though her fragile dying body again. It did this often, the medicine didn't help anymore. The oxygen tube was crooked now from the shaking. A tear slowly fell down the woman's eye.

" Hello, you awake in here?" came a voice. One that did not belong to the doctors that normally came. She looked up to see a older man walk in. Something about him screamed at her, like a long lost dream. He smiled at the dying woman. He laughed a little at her confusion. " Mind if I have a seat and sit a spell?" He asked his old friend.

" Guess I don't have a choice seeing as I can't stop you." The woman crocked. He seen her struggling to sit up, before he sat beside her. He pulled her upper body up and moved the bed front up for her. She winced a little and a smiled graced her wrinkled face.

" You would not believe how long I've wanted that." She stated she was sitting as tall as she could. " Now who might you be? I've never seen you here before."

" You have, you just don't remember." The man stated. " You where one of my closest friends. I am so sorry about what I had to do to you." His voice cracked as he clasped his hands remembering what he had done so long ago. She gave him a look of confusion, in her eyes a small spark of something. He knew she was trying to remember him.

" I don't even know your name." She said. Her eyes drooping, he knew for one of the last times in her life. Tears splattered on the ground of the hospital. He was leaned forward elbows on his knees. He hid his face from her never wanting her to see him cry. Soon he felt a small delicate touch on his shoulder. That was all she could muster from her bed. " I don't mean to be rude, but I do believe I need to lay back down." Her voice seeming to fade off now. The man moved her back down and made sure that she was warm.

" I have one last gift for you. That is if you want it." He said kneeling beside her. She looked at him her eyes slowly dimming. Her once strong soul disappearing to the after life. " A life that you had to forget." HE whispered. The pain evident in his voice and face.

" I want to remember, I know I have forgotten something." She said. Her voice stronger then a moment before. She was fighting, she always did. This was a battle that she would lose, he could not stop that. All he could do was the one thing she asked. To have her remember. He placed both hands on her temples. Her thin white hair that had once been thick and red. He placed his forehead on hers and everything went back to her. He knelt beside her holding her hand as she remembered.

" Doctor, it's you!" Her voice was happy. Two of you in Pompeii, you clever man. " She laughed. Her eye's dimmed farther. " I can't see you anymore." A tear rolled down her face. The Doctor placed his head on the sheets and let a few more tears drop.

" I am sorry, so so sorry." The muffled voice come though. The hand went limp and once more a smile graced her lips.

" Thank you for being her Doctor." She said as she closed her eyes and went into what felt like a peaceful slumber. The Doctor stood up tears flowing like they had when Rose had left. When Martha had gone, When he made Donna forget, When Amy and Rory died for the last time. When he knew that River Song was gone from him, when he thought he had killed every single timelord besides himself. He leaned down and kissed the die woman's forehead.

" Good Bye Donna Noble." With that he stood up and walked out to the hall again. To a blue box and stepped inside, braking down as the door closed and he was alone. He then left to find his home and family again.

Just before Donna passed away the last thing she heard was a strange sound that she knew to well. The T.A.R.D.I.S. faded away as her life did. They found her the next morning with a smile on her face and a single tear cought in the wrinkle of her forehead.

_**Another one shot, I hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Doctor Who! **_


End file.
